A wild future
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: Dime, tú que viniste hacia mí, para enseñarme acerca de un futuro extravagante; si alguna vez me vuelvo a perder, tú vas a estar aquí esperando por mí, ¿No es así?


**Summary**: Dime, tú que viniste hacia mí, para enseñarme acerca de un futuro extravagante, si alguna vez me vuelvo a perder, tú vas a estar aquí esperando por mí, ¿No es así?

**Advertencia**: Un OC. No me gusta emplearlos, pero era necesario.

**N/A**: Le dedico este fic nuevamente a mi querida _Yuko-96_, un regalito para ti. n_n

* * *

**A wild future **

La música comenzó a sonar y sin poderlo evitar, tragó saliva con fuerza.

Ya no podía arrepentirse, ya no podía volver atrás.

El sólo hecho de que tantas miradas se posaran sobre ella le aterraba, pero debía recordar el porqué estaba allí. _Por quién._

Dio un largo suspiro, mirando hacia el frente con decisión, dándose ella misma los ánimos suficientes para continuar y no caer desmayada por la presión.

—To-todo estará bien...Mary... —pensó en voz alta, respirando con dificultad.

Las puertas de aquella pequeña Iglesia se abrieron, mostrando a una albina con un largo vestido blanco cubierto de vuelitos, los cuales le hacían lucir como la niña más inocente y pura que existiera. Su cabeza, a la vez, era adornada por una hermosa corona hecha de flores, cubierta con un fino velo.

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos, mirando con ternura a la pequeña y delicada figura que se acercaba a paso temeroso.

—Luce hermosa. —la primera voz que la de brillantes ojos rosados pudo escuchar fue la de la _Líder_, la cual era su dama de honor en aquella ceremonia. Se sonrojó, continuando su caminar con la cabeza gacha, avergonzada de que quien le esperara en el altar pudiera verle en aquél estado de inseguridad.

Volvió a mirar al público, encontrándose con todos los miembros de su antigua banda, el _Mekakushi-Dan_; nuevamente todos estaban reunidos.

Pero además de ellos, dos figuras un tanto misteriosas podían divisarse en la última fila de asientos; claramente no eran notadas por su prometido, mucho menos por el resto de los invitados.

Una de ellas, era bajita y una pequeña y orgullosa sonrisa llenaba su rostro. Su curioso pelo oscuro, muy parecido al suyo y sus ojos rojos –como jamás había visto otros-, le hicieron darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

Era su abuela, la creadora de aquél mundo infinito e irremediable, la que le dio el control absoluto del mismo.

Pero...A su lado, estaba aquella persona que tanto había extrañado, a quién no había visto hacía más de cien años atrás.

Su cabello largo y esponjoso, el cual siempre llevaba una hermosa rosa roja como adorno; sus ojos rojos parecidos a los de ella...Su madre.

Aquella persona que le dio la posibilidad de conocer el mundo exterior y amarlo con los ojos.

—Mamá...

Ambas mujeres le hicieron señas, animándola a continuar su caminar.

Fue entonces que se armó de valor para voltearse y mirar a Seto Kousuke directamente a los ojos; a pesar de que los suyos estuvieran humedecidos.

Su amplia sonrisa, su hermoso y perfectamente peinado cabello negro, sus ojos dorados. La persona que amaba, la persona hecha para ella, la esperaba ahí, mientras toda la gente que quería observaban como ambos por fin se volvían uno.

Se ganó a su lado, mirándolo a los ojos nuevamente. Pero no...No lo convirtió en piedra. Porque el mundo era mucho mejor sin ese miedo.

—Te ves hermosa, Mary. —le dijo, acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Ahora que estaba a su lado, ya no se sentía insegura. Podía sonreír con facilidad.

Escucharon como el sacerdote comenzaba a hablar. Ellos en todo momento estuvieron mirándose, en espera de aquella pregunta tan importante que marcaría el resto de sus vidas.

Finalmente, los menores de la banda del _Mekakushi-Dan_, Hibiya y Hiyori, llegaron hasta el altar con los anillos, ofreciéndolos con una sonrisa. Era extraño y a la vez, agradable, ver al castaño tan feliz por ambos.

En cuanto ya los dos novios tuvieron sus anillos en sus manos, el sacerdote con una sonrisa pronunció:

—Seto Kousuke, ¿Aceptas a Mary Kozakura como tu esposa, para amarla y protegerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto. —respondió con firmeza, colocando cuidadosamente el anillo en el dedo anular de la albina.

—Y tú, Mary Kozakura, ¿Aceptas a Seto Kousuke como tu esposo, para amarlo y protegerlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Miró a los presentes y con una de las sonrisas más brillantes que se le habían visto jamás, dijo:

—Acepto. —y entonces, con delicadeza, la joven colocó su anillo en el dedo de su esposo.

—Entonces, por el poder que se me ha sido conferido yo los declaro Marido y Mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Y entonces, Seto le dio el beso más hermoso e inigualable que Mary había recibido en su vida.

ஐ

—Mami, papi, ¿Adónde vamos?

Ambos, padre y madre, le sonrieron. Llevaban de la mano a su pequeño retoño, un bajito niño de cabello albino con una rara anomalía en sus ojos: heterocromía total. Su ojo derecho era de color dorado y el izquierdo, rojo.

Los tres viajaban a través de un bosque, el cual los progenitores conocían como la palma de su mano. A su lado pasaban árboles y hermosas flores, incluso en algunos casos, aparecían pequeños animales, los cuales se posaban con tranquilidad en los hombros de aquellas personas.

—Vamos a ir a ver a tu abuela, Yuuki.

Y esa era la absoluta verdad, ya que después de unos minutos, se encontraron frente a frente con una casita. A su lado, había una pequeña tumba adornada con distintos tipos de flores; desde lejos se notaba la preocupación por aquél ser amado.

—Sh...Shion...Kozakura. —leyó con dificultad el niño, mirando a sus padres en busca de alguna respuesta.

—Es la madre de tu madre, Yuuki. —le explicó el pelinegro, acariciando suavemente los cabellos de su hijo.

—Gracias a ella yo estoy aquí...Gracias a tu padre y a ella, pude conocer lo que era la real felicidad. —le explicó, agachándose hasta la altura del albino, acariciando con delicadeza una de sus mejillas. El niño recibió gustoso aquella demostración de afecto, abrazando a su vez el vestido de su madre.

—La abuela es una persona muy buena, ¿no es así?

—Lo es.

La albina, con ternura, miró a las dos personas que más amaba en ese planeta, dándole a cada una un pequeño beso.

—Ella una vez me dijo, que tenía que aprender a amar el mundo con los ojos. Espero que tú también puedas hacerlo, Yuuki.

Seto la miró con una sonrisa, cargando con cuidado a su retoño sobre sus hombros. El niño con temor a caerse se sujetó de la cabeza de su padre en una posición que los hacía ver a ambos muy tiernos.

Los tres rieron, dejando cada uno una pequeña flor en la tumba de la mujer.

—Gracias, mamá.

Al final, Mary Seto pudo cumplir el anhelado sueño de su madre.

Ser feliz junto a las personas que amaba.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y si fue así, no duden en dejar un review. ~ uvu

**r**υno carтwrιgн**т**.


End file.
